A lack of workplace productivity inflicts significant loss of corporate earnings. Companies often struggle with how to improve employee productivity and the productivity of the entities that conduct business. Some methods for improving corporate productivity include empowering employees with tools to conduct business at multiple locations. For example, some corporations may provide employees with computers to enable employees to perform job functions such as responding to email, analyzing data, providing customer support, and/or other job related functions. Other methods for improving corporate productivity include implementation of systems that prevent workplace related errors, which may disrupt the continuity of business.